The present invention relates to an improved barrier connection system. More particularly, the present invention relates to concrete barricades having a unique “quick-bolt” system for securing one barrier segment to an adjacent barrier segment.
Currently there are a number of coupling or connection systems available to interlock a plurality of rigid segments disposed end to end in interlocking relationship with one another. These interlocked segments, which are generally made of precast concrete, are joined to form elongated barriers or barricades along roadways and are important in blocking off areas from traffic, delineating driving lanes, and otherwise controlling the flow of traffic along highways. In appropriate environments, the segments may be fabricated of high strength plastic composition.
Popular profiles for such segments are the F-shape; jersey-style; single slope; and low-profile or rectangular style. Many names are used for such barriers as is well-known in the art. The present inventive connection system is effective for both high speed, high force impacts, and low speed, low force impacts.
Portable concrete barriers may be utilized to positively protect workers in a highway work zone. Highway work zones are restricted by the availability of lateral space accommodating traffic and work activity. To ensure work safety, a buffer zone is required between the work activity and the barrier. This is because vehicular contract with a barrier may cause it to deflect in the direction of the worker. The area along the barricade most likely to deflect is the connection joint between two joined segments.
Examples of existing coupling or connection systems include U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,144,186; 6,413,009; 5,975,793; 5,464,306; 5,443,324; 5,156,485; 5,149,224; and 4,113,400. A Jan. 2005 report entitled “Development of Low-Deflection Precast Concrete Barrier, Report No. FHWA/TX-05/0-4162-3, Texas Transportation Institute, The Texas A&M University System, College Station, Tex. 77843-3135, disclosed a cross-bolt, precast concrete barrier for use as a work zone barrier. The barrier in the 2005 report utilized connector bolts placed in different horizontal planes at an angle of 20 degrees with respect to the longitudinal axis of the barrier. The bolts exit one barrier segment and enter the adjacent barrier at the vertical centerline of the barrier section.
Despite the advantage of the cross-bolt design, the installation time for the system and the degree of barrier deflection upon impact have not proven as cost saving and effective as the present system. Securing connection hardware from theft and loss both before and after assembly of segments has also been a problem.
Thus there still exists a long-felt need for a barrier with a simple, easy to use, connection system which resist deflection well within the tolerances of the various state departments of transportation standards.